


Remember what your dad said

by hypothetical_otters



Series: Camera Obscura [1]
Category: The Monster Hunters (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, alcohol mention, violence mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 23:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5109950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypothetical_otters/pseuds/hypothetical_otters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title from Camera Obscura song called Number One Son. Nothing belongs to me. I avoided the angst war by writing that thing about soup, then I wrote this.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Remember what your dad said

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Camera Obscura song called Number One Son. Nothing belongs to me. I avoided the angst war by writing that thing about soup, then I wrote this.

As a teenager, Roy had made a promise to himself. He said he would never start drinking. Years of watching his father drink himself stupid, then watching him get angry and taking that out on whatever- whoever- was nearest. He said he’d never let himself become that, he’d stop himself in any way possible, but the promises of a teenager get easily forgotten in the face of divorce, monsters, and once dead friends turned enemies returning.


End file.
